Computerized systems may include a plurality of Information Technology (IT) elements, such as for example hardware servers, that are inter-connected to allow communication between them. The IT elements, also referred to as processing units, may be placed in different physical locations, such as chassis in which the servers are installed.
A physical location may be used to install more than a single IT element, such as in case several servers are installed in the same chassis. As the system may require communication between the different servers, in order to support such a requirement, cables or other hardware components may be installed. As an example, cables may be installed to connect each physical location of the system.